


Breath

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Breathplay, Bruises, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands leave a perfect ring of red marks high around Brad’s throat, up close to the hinge of his jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

The second Brad closes his eyes, Adam snaps at him. “No, open,” he says, his voice sharp as a whip. Brad blinks and resumes staring at him, his lips curling even though his mouth is open. Adam lifts one hand, letting Brad suck in a scrap of air, and traces Brad’s eyebrow with his middle finger. He can feel the quick gust of Brad’s breath against his palm. He brings his hand back down around Brad’s throat and tightens his grip again, listening close for the moment Brad goes completely silent.

At first, it was about the bruises. Adam liked to bite and mark Brad, and his neck bruises so well. Adam went from bruising Brad with his mouth to using his hands, and in the process discovered how much he enjoys the desperate, hazy look that appears in Brad’s eyes when he struggles for breath. His hands leave a perfect ring of red marks high around Brad’s throat, up close to the hinge of his jaw.

Adam takes both hands away, suddenly, and sits back while Brad coughs and gasps, drawing in a series of quick breaths as he regains his equilibrium and his brain gets a rush of fresh oxygen. After a moment, Brad quiets and tilts his head back, letting Adam survey his handiwork. The marks are faint, but Adam’s sure they’ll darken by morning. Adam touches one with his finger, right up underneath his ear. Brad exhales, a whisper of noise, and leans into his touch.

  
 _fin_


End file.
